Choose Your Own Adventure
by SamanthaMae
Summary: You have just been asked to be a new Soul Calibur member. What adventures will you end up in? Will you battle Astaroth? Develope a romance with Kilik? Become best friends with Yoshimitsu? You decide!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my other Author's Note. My style of writing is weird; I don't use much description, so you can make whatever kind of picture in your head. This idea came to me when I was reading a "Give Yourself Goosebumps" from R.L. Stine, and thought, wouldn't it be amazing if there was a Soul Calibur Choose Your Own Adventure? RR, please! It'll make me happy.

You're not sure where you're going. It seems every corner you pass, there's another horrifying monster.

Finally, you run in to a room that's completely empty. You wonder how you got yourself into this mess…

A memory flashes in your mind…

---------------------

"You shall become a member, like us, and help us destroy Soul Edge."

Staring at Raphael with disbelief, you wondered if he was serious. He had to be, you defeated evil and saved the world.

The worst thing was, no one knew it was _you_ who saved the world. It was _you_ who killed all of those demons. But, by becoming a Soul Calibur member, your name would be well known.

However, it was risky. You didn't want to get nearly killed again, like when you fought that beast who threatened the world.

You saw Kilik, who gave you a smile. "It's a good deal,"

"You'll make a lot of new friends." Sophitia offered.

You look around the room at Sophitia, Raphael, Cassandra, Kilik, Taki, Ivy, and Maxi. Such normal people…they all seemed so…nice.

"Okay," you smiled. "I'll do it."

"Wait, wait, wait," Cassandra stands up. "I'm not too sure I can trust you. We may have to battle in order to win _my_ acceptance."

Cassandra seemed to be a real show off. You noticed that when she pulled out her sword and said, "I'm going all out!"

Sighing, you took out your weapon.

Your swords clanged together, making a high pitched sound you loved hearing.

You continued fighting, until you managed to make Cassandra Alexandra quit. "This must be some kind of mistake!" she cried, pulling her hair.

The rest of the Soul Calibur gang smiled at you in acceptance.

---------------------

They were all so normal, you think, locking the door as you enter the empty room. The house was huge; bigger than a mansion. That's where all of the Soul Calibur members lived…together.

When first becoming a member, you only met Raphael, who seemed pretty cool, Kilik, who tried to make a few moves on you (A/N: if you're a girl, then yeah, but if you're a boy, couldn't you see Kilik being gay?), and all of those normal people. Normal…a word you miss.

Then, you run into Nightmare. Dear God, that was awkward. Berserker was _tank_, so you didn't bother talking to him. Just when you thought it couldn't get worse, Sueng Mina totally told you off, telling you to smarten up.

Everything went upside-down when you saw Voldo. That's when you screamed and ran as fast as you could.

"Can I help you?" a quiet, innocent voice asks.

You turn around and see a young girl with red hair.

"Um…hi, I'm (your name). Who are you?"

"I'm Amy." she smiles. "You're the new one everyone is talking about, aren't you? I heard stories about you."

"Oh, yeah?" you smirk, growing a cocky smile.

"Like how you saved the world."

Although you can be shy at times, you love attention. Hearing about Amy being impressed by you just totally made your day.

Maybe this place wasn't so fucked up after all. Maybe this would actually be kind of cool.

"What is it like living here?" you ask. "I've met some pretty weird…uh…creatures."

She doesn't reply.

Silence enters the room.

_**If you want to stay in the room, go to chapter two. If you want to leave, head on to chapter three.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Staying with Amy might not be _so_ bad, would it?

Luckily, a knock on the door comes.

"_Amy, why do you have the door locked_?"

You open the door, and see Raphael come in. "Bloody hell," he mutters. "Oh, hello new comer." you wish he'd call you by your real name. "I was trying to find you. I need you to come with me."

Following him, you're not sure what to expect. You've only been in the massive house for a few hours, and you're already scared out of your wits.

Ivy suddenly passes, shocking you by her revealing outfit. When you first met her, she had her hair slicked back and was wearing a blue outfit that didn't show much skin.

"You look lovely," Raphael sarcastically muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Continuing making your way, Raphael finally says, "The reason I wanted to talk to you was because I want you to go on an adventure. Since you're new, this could be a perfect opportunity to see what you're made of. Your mission is to destroy - or at least _try_ - Soul Edge."

"Okay!" you smile. "I'll do it!"

_**Follow him to chapter six.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe staying with Amy would be awkward, you think.

"Uh…I guess I'd better go find my room…" you tell her, and exchange goodbyes.

You walk out of the bedroom, wondering why such a young girl was involved in such a violent job.

Out the hallway, there is no one there. You sigh in relief. Relief that no hideous monster would pop out and try to attack you. Shivering, you try not to think about it. You search

for someone – _anyone_ – so they can tell you where your room is.

You hear a cry, like a lion's roar, and stop. "What was that?" you say out loud.

Suddenly, a huge purple monster comes out and swings an axe at you.

_**If you plan on fighting him, go to chapter four. If you want to run away (chciken) go to chapter five.**_


	4. Chapter 4

You pull out your weapon. "You wanna a piece of me?" you ask, ready to kick some ass

"Exterminate." he mutters in a deep voice. You're not too sure you heard him correctly.

You fight him, slashing your sword on him, obviously taking away his health. It's clear you're winning, since you're taking a few cheap shots. Hey, don't feel bad, he started it!

Moving along to the top of the stairs, you somehow knock the beast off of the rim of the

side of the top of the stairs.

"Ring out!" someone shouts.

You focus to look down the stairs to see a joker-like figure, making his way up the stairs.

"It is I," he announces. "Yoshimitsu."

You stare at his mask, uncertain why it's completely gold. Although he looks kind of creepy, you introduce yourself to him.

"So, you're the new comer."

"Yeah," you reply.

He chuckles. "You seem to have quite good attacks. New comer, how would you like to be buddies?"

"Yeah!" you smile. "You seem pretty cool."

"Namu!" he cried, hopping on one foot in circles, then suddenly stops. "Raphael, where did you come from?"

You turn around to see the blond haired man come towards you. "We need you to do something…"

"What?"

"Soul Edge is still out there. For all we know, he could be killing someone. Since you're new, we thought maybe if you tried to destroy him and succeed, maybe this nightmare will be over."

You seem in shock for just a few minutes.

"Well?" he asks. "Will you?"

You nod. "Hell yeah."

_**Start training on chapter six**_


	5. Chapter 5

You're about to fight him, but on second thought, maybe running away was a better idea.

_**Awe, you're no fun. Maybe you should head back to chapter four and see what good it could do. However, you may continue.**_

Running, running, quickly running. I'm never going to get over this fear, you think.

"Hey, where you going?"

You turn around and see Kilik running after you.

_**If you're a girl who's interested in Kilik, go to chapter seven. If you're a boy or a girl who isn't interested in him, go to chapter eight.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Fucking sweet!" you want to scream.

Raphael actually wants _you_ to defeat Soul Edge. If you do, you couldn't even imagine how much attention you'd receive.

You've been following him for a long time, as he explained the story of Soul Edge.

"Your adventure shall start immediately – tomorrow morning, first thing." He tells you. "Now, you need to prepare yourself."

Prepare? The word makes you laugh.

"Many Soul Calibur members will try to stop you along the way. Don't feel discouraged."

…what?

"D-don't worry." you reply, unconvinced of your own answer.

----------------

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…" you're not sure how long you've been repeating the same sentence.

A knock comes on your door. Without you replying, Raphael comes in your room.

"Before going any further, we must train you. Now, we assigned someone to start you up. Are you ready?"

You hesitate. "Uh…who's my trainer?"

"Cassandra Alexandra. I'm sure you know her…"

Know her? You battled her on your first day. You eventually made her give up. Why should you be trained by someone who you have defeated before?

**_Go to chapter twelve_**.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, cutie." you smile, greeting him.

"Do you think there may be a possibility for us to hang out?" he asks, appearing rather shy.

"There might be a little one," you reply, still smiling.

"Awesome. 'Cause you seem really cool."

You blush.

"Kilik!" a voice squeals. "Baby, where are you?"

You catch Kilik rolling his eyes.

"There you are!" a girl with brown hair and red clothing comes into the hallway, forcing Kilik in a hug. "I was looking all over for you!" she cries, glaring at you.

You start feeling uncomfortable, as if this girl was already Kilik's girlfriend.

Once she let goes of him, she faces you. "Who are _you_?" she snaps.

"Don't you remember?" Kilik says. "That's the new comer."

"Oh…" she rolls her eyes. "That _hot shot_…" she takes you aside, telling Kilik to wait a minute. "Listen here, missy. He's mine, stay the hell away from him." Suddenly, her mood changes as Raphael walks by.

"What was that you were saying?" he asks her, raising an eyebrow.

"Just kidding!" she fakes a smile.

"New comer, follow me. I must tell you something…"

_**What is he talking about? Find out on chapter six.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Y'know, you seemed pretty cool when you knocked out Cassandra." He smiles. "You seem pretty cool, period."

He's defiantly hitting on you. You try to make up an excuse. "Uh…" unfortunately, you got nothing. "I…I…"

"I was just about to go feed some birds. Would you like to join me?"

Maybe I can make him not attracted to me, you think, developing a plan.

"I…I think I left a turkey in the oven!" you scream, running away.

_**That was dedicated to Mallory Dykeman.**_

Not your best excuse, it just suddenly burst out. But, hey, it worked.

You wipe the back of your hand on your forehead, relieved. That Kilik guy was really

starting to creep you out!

"Justice will prevail!" you hear someone cry in the room beside you.

You start to go inside, then second guess yourself.

_**If you want to go inside the room, flip to chapter ten. If not, go to chapter eleven.**_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I would just like to say, I wrote chapter 14 before even starting this chapter…review, please!

Battles? You're in!

**Cassandra vs. Sophitia**

"I'm going all out!"

"Gods, guide me."

The two battle, which seems intense for a while. It's obvious they're sisters, knowing their last names were the same. You move you position in your seat, trying to get comfy. You realize you're bored.

I need to get out of here, you think, standing up. It seems rude, just walking away from watching a battle while "training," but maybe you just need to take a walk.

"Souls, give me strength!" you hear from a distance.

Turning around, you see something rather familiar. Someone in an armoured suit with fucked up eyes is eyeing you, prepared to do something unexpected.

You pull out your weapon.

Nervousness surrounds you.

His red hair swings around while he slashes his sword at you. You think of something wild: you picture him as being Cassandra. You remember how much she pissed you off.

Angry, you fight back. No way in hell this guy is gonna stop you!

With some effort to fight, you eventually knock him out. You did it! Stage one is done! You cheer and giggle. Maybe Cassandra's help was necessary. But there's one thing for sure: You can't wait to see what's next!

_**Chapter 15 is next on you list of things to do!**_


	10. Chapter 10

A thin girl with brown hair is practicing her sword skills. She wears light blue clothing. She looks pretty.

"Just kidding!"

"Oh good God," you mutter. She has the most annoying voice you've ever heard!

"You're that hot-shot everyone's talking about," she says, not putting her eyes on you.

They remain on her sword. "Including Kilik…"

She stops talking. You look at her nervously; wondering if that meant she had a crush on him.

"What do you mean?" you ask.

"Listen, you stay away from him." She glares at you.

You shift your eyes around the room. This bitch actually thinks you're going for Kilik!

"Xianghua," someone comes to the door. It's Raphael. "The new comer must follow me. Do you remember that mission we talked about?"

**_Find out what they were talking about in chapter six_**.


	11. Chapter 11

Invading someone's privacy is totally wrong. But, please, come on. It's a _story_.

Since you're still in the hallway, free for anyone to attack you, thoughts of fear cross your mind. It sure wouldn't be good if you see Voldo again.

"Ah," you hear a man say. You turn around to see Raphael. "I need you to follow me. We have a mission for you.

_**Follow Raphael to chapter six.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell?"

"What?" Cassandra replies, glaring at you.

Raphael was serious, you realize. He doesn't remember you battling Cassandra, and making her give up.

"Listen," you start. "I'm not too sure I need you to help me. I can take care of myself, you know? I think this training thing isn't for me."

She looks offended. "You're pathetic," she mutters.

You're turn to be offended. "Excuse me?"

She draws her sword. You stare in disbelief at her spiked shied. You worry about it, thinking if you kick her shield, you'll be a goner for sure.

"Well?" she says.

You take out your weapon, and then think about it for a moment. What are you going to do?

_**To fight her, draw your sword in chapter 13, if not, hurry to 14.**_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I have nothing against Cassandra. She's actually my favourite character, it just seems like her to be stuck up.

"Sophitia," she whispers, swinging her sword at you.

You smile and fight back with your weapon. The battle seems intense for a while, until you find yourself getting tired. Your legs start to shake, and your arm wobbles, loosing balance of your shield.

Suddenly, you feel yourself become dizzy.

Knock out.

-----------------------

_Splash_!

"Get up."

Cassandra stands over you, holding an empty bucket.

"You really _are_ pathetic!" she laughs.

Feeling yourself blush, you pick yourself off of the ground.

"But…but how did I beat you before?" you ask.

"Well, that day was drowsy. I don't know, I can't explain it." she looks at you evilly. "_I_ was suppose to go out on the mission, then _you_ came along."

"Oh, I get it!" you slap your forehead. "You didn't beat me before because you thought I was easy. But then, you became really angry with me because I replaced you for the journey, and knocked me out."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

This girl is a real snot, you realize.

"You still need a whole _lot_ of work." Cassandra shakes her head.

You want to scream at her. You want to knock her out even more. She keeps telling you off, and every time you think you have a come back, she comes back with an even better one.

You _hate _her.

"Hey, I don't suppose _you're_ any better…"

She turns to you sharply. "_Excuse_ me? Is that why Raphael chose _me_ to _teach_ you?"

She got you there.

"Okay, listen, if you're gonna train me, then do it. Don't just stand there and lip me." you say dully.

Cassandra Alexandra laughs. "Defence is good," she explains, showing off her spiked shield. "Use enough of it, and you'll wipe 'em out completely."

You use your shield against her, then she strikes her sword on to it. You yelp in pain, realizing your defence wasn't too good.

"Oh," she frowns. "Sorry, I didn't know it would still hit you."

"Um…"

"Here, I'll go get something to heal it with." she says sweetly. "One sec."

You stare at her with confusion. She really _is_ a girl with two faces. One second you want to kill the living daylight out of her, the next, you feel grateful she is taking care of your wound.

"How's that?"

You're not really sure what to say. You study her, wondering multiple things.

"Okay, that was today's training. We'll start again tomorrow, and if you're late, I'll _kill_ you. I'm wasting _my_ time with you. I could be using this time destroying Soul Edge myself, you know."

-----------------------

_Clouds come from a distance. You look at them closely, remembering summer days. Humid days. Lazy days. Wonderful days._

_This is the best day of my life, you think, breathing in the fresh air. You don't know where you are, just that you're having a fantastic…_

_SMACK!_

Startled, you twitch and raise yourself. Cassandra had just smoked her sword onto her shield, making a loud noise that had disturbed your sleep.

"What the hell are - "

"You're an hour late for training." she remarks, folding her arms over her chest. "Do you normally sleep in until noon?"

"Honestly?" you crack a smile. "Yeah."

"Ugh, whatever. Today I want you to watch me and a few other people battle, so you can see how the _real_ pros fight."

You nod, preparing for an annoying day with Ms. Alexandra.

_**Go to chapter nine.**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Loser," you murmur.

You walk away, thinking of how useless that time was. Cassandra wasn't as nearly as much of a fearless fighter like you.

You don't need her. You can take care of yourself.

"Hssss…"

Uh-oh.

Turning around, you eyes sting with horror. A man with white and purple _tight_ clothing, and a sickening twist with his body is coming to you.

He does a few flips and even the worm. As his stomach hit the ground, you suddenly feel sick.

You realize he's challenging you. He wants to fight you.

"Alright!" you shout. "_Real_ competition!"

His weapon seems like claws, as if he was a cat. Didn't really seem like a bad thought, since his body slicked around like a cat.

You nervously look at him. What did he plan to do? Did he plan to kill you?

A slash goes on you side. You wince in pain. This guy really was good, you think, slowing dropping to your knees.

So much for Soul Edge.

**The End.**

**_Woops! Maybe you should flip back to chapter 13, and try some training_**.


	15. Chapter 15

You continue your journey. Everything is going well so far. You ran into Seung Mina as she yelled at you claiming you were "in her way."

"Uh-oh," you whisper to yourself, looking ahead.

A white haired woman, looking not a day over 30 (judging by her clothes) is near. She smiles at you, as if threatening you. You somehow know this is stage two.

But here's the deal: you have two sets of weapons. One is your original, your sword and shield. The other you won on stage one, an axe. What should you use for Isabella Valentine?

_**If you decide to use your original weapon, turn to chapter 16. If you decide to try your new axe, chapter 17 is the way to go.**_


	16. Chapter 16

You won all of your other battles with your rusty sword. Why not use it for Ivy? Easier said than done, you know.

The "sexy" fighter looks at you as if you were a monster.

"It's time to die."

She strikes her sword at you.

Was that a sword?

It turned out to be a whip. She slashes it against you, making a painful wound. You kneel to your knees, growling in pain. Unfortunately, she whips you again. Blood rushes out of your body, more than that time you fell off your bike in the old, wonderful days. You suddenly miss your past.

Didn't you do enough training with Cassandra? Maybe you should have stayed for the battles. But what now?

You're not dead. But you have been defeated.

"Be careful, or you'll feel the pain."

_Oh, I feel it,_ you think, falling to you possible death.

**_Oh my! Maybe you should try again._**


	17. Chapter 17

My God! That axe is huge!

You second guess yourself. Maybe you should have taken out your sword to fight back. After all, she hold a sword herself.

"It's time to die."

Ah, hell no!

She tosses her sword onto your body. Wait…was that a whip? Yes, it was. But that's a good thing. You smile and crush your axe onto her weapon, making it break in half.

She looks at you, stunned. "How can this be?"

Your smile grows. You are finished stage two! Congratulations! Wait…did someone just growl?

Walking to the direction of which the strange noise came from, you see someone with long, blond hair and weird pants on. He is topless.

"Oh good God!" you cry. He has the most disturbing wound on his chest you've ever seen! And what was that thing growing onto his arm?

He suddenly starts coming towards you. He must have heard your cry.

_**Sword and shield, chapter 18, axe, 19.**_


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I think I need some encouragement. I can't seem to know how to make these fighting chapters longer. This story isn't turning out like I pictured it, but hey, I'm trying.

You pull out your sword and shield nervously.

"Want some?" you ask, growing a sheepish smile. Then it turns dangerous. "Come and get it!"

Before you know it, Nightmare is coming full speed towards you. You nervously back away, then stop yourself. You're not sure what to do for some reason. Then you realize…you're scared. You're as scared as shit.

"Um…" you mutter as Nightmare slashes his un-humanly sword against your bare stomach.

Before you burst out in tears and moans, you seem to discover that the attack didn't even hurt you. You discover the truth.

Nightmare sucks!

You grow an even bigger smile and beat the living crap out of him with your shield and sword.

Knock out. You…won!

You carry on, acting like nothing big happened. But then you know inside that you're extremely proud. _I just defeated stage three! Stage four, here I come_!

Then you hear something strange:

"Here I come!"

_**If you already meet Xianghua, turn to chapter 20. If not, turn to 21.**_


	19. Chapter 19

The axe beat Ivy. Hey, why couldn't it beat the shit out of Nightmare while you're at it?

Nightmare is rushing towards you, prepared to fight. However, you're too damn cocky to even care. You smile and slash your axe against him, taking half of his health away. Nightmare truly isn't a great fighter, you think, smirking from your mind's comment.

He steals a cheap shot and hits you repeatedly , making you unable to hit back. Then you rememeber:

You're the shit!

You take out your axe again, swing him around with it, throwing him off the edge of the battle field. You laugh in glory, carrying on, skipping while no one was watching. Then you realize someone _is_ watching.

"Here I come!"

_**If you've already encountered Miss Little Xianghua, make your way to chapter 20. If you haven't and would like to, go on ahead to chapter 21. If you don't want to meet her because you know Xianghua sucks, too bad.**_


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh God," you mutter. "Are you my next battle?"

"Why, yes, I surely am!"

You clench your jaw at the sound of her voice, thinking the glass of the water fountain will crash everywhere. This girl was _not_ gonna give up on your ass. Does she still think you have a thing for Kilik?

"Listen here, missy," she snaps. "I'm not letting you go any further than this. If anyone should be destroying Soul Edge, it should be _me_! Not _you_! Like, at least this isn't my first day, I've been here for a while. You know that…"

"Blah, blah, blah," you roll your eyes. "Are you done yet?"

"And your clothes don't match, you know."

You laugh. She reminds you of a little school girl trying to get in fights with older people.

"Stop laughing," she pouts. "Are you -"

"Okay, are you even suppose to be my next battle?" you snap. "Honestly, if you're going to battle me, then _do it_."

"If Kilik was here he -"

You decide that you've had enough. You take out your closest weapon, your new weapon from Nightmare.

Hey, wait a minute, you got a new weapon?

Might as well check it out. How bad could it be?

It's called the Paddle of Doom, if that tells you anything. Before you know it, your fanning Xianghua as her hair blows in the wind.

"Mother…"

"Nice try," she smiles. "But you -"

"Ugh!" you cry. "Shut up! I can't stand listening to you!"

_Not to mention your face is making me want to hurl._

You throw a few "attacks" with your new weapon, and to your amazing luck, you actually hit her a few times, and manage to blow her off her feet - literally! She flies off of the edge of the stage while hearing her death cry.

You look at your new weapon. Wow, you think. This was better than I thought it would be.

**_Turn to chapter 23_.**


	21. Chapter 21

Hmm…you've never heard that irritating voice in your entire life. You wonder who it could be.

Horrified, you turn around. Well…it's a girl. You know that for sure. She's not entirely attractive, nor pleasant. Her voice makes your ears ache and your stomach gurge. She'll _defiantly_ be easy to defeat. You hope so, anyway.

"Aren't you the new one?" she asks.

She receives a nod from you. She smirks.

"That new one Kilik won't shut up about. You know…everything was fine until you come along and steal my thunder! I think I may have to teach you a thing or two…"

"Is that a threat?" you challenge, feeling annoyed. This girl was getting on your nerves big time.

What is this? Your fourth fight? Yet you don't feel intimidated at all. You feel annoyed, tired, stupid, like you're wasting time, and curious. Was she tough? You were able Voldo, that acrobat freak, Ivy, the slut, and Nightmare, the disturbing monster. Was she any harder?

Then you laugh at your thoughts. Look at her…of course she's easy!

"It could be," she pulls out a slim sword. "You better watch it."

You pull out your axe. The large object can tear her into pieces. "You're on. Just make sure you don't cry to Kilik once I'm through with you."

She clearly gets insulted. You chuckle once again.

"Take that!" she cries, slashing your leg. "Here's another!"

Twice in a row. Not bad.

Especially since your knee is now throbbing in pain. You stare at her blankly. She really _was_ hard. This Xianghua chick is winning…she's completely kicking your ass!

No, you think. I won't accept this.

You stand up, using all of the energy you can to pull out your sword. The axe is much too heavy for your momentarily weak body to handle. You merely shrug, returning her sword skills. The two of you continue clanging the metals against each other, scraping like the sounds of nails on chalkboards.

Your anger returns. The thought that she was winning makes you outrageously furious. Suddenly, you cut her cheek. Her lip is split, you realize, relieved that she is now crying in pain. Normally you'd feel bad, but she started the damn thing!

"This isn't over!" she manages to shout through her bleeding lip. You smile, continuing your way.

Suddenly you notice something.

You've won another weapon! This time it was a small sword, but it can do.

Excited for what was next, you smile. The world doesn't know what it's in for…

_**Good job! You never really liked that girl anyway. Take you and your pride to chapter 23...**_


	22. Chapter 22

Oh God. Who the hell is this guy?

He wears a gold mask with purple clothing. You suddenly wonder if you could snatch his mask and sell if for some mad money. You smile at the daydream of swimming in tons of dollar bills, when reality hits you like a bullet. This guy…is trying to fight you.

He's so…awkward.

His weapons got you most off-guarded, though. He wore something like a…like a flag on his back. He had a thin sword to go along with it. Oh God…who the hell is this guy?

Yoshimitsu sits down and places his sword between his feet. He reminded you of a child pouting and complaining.

"Namu, namu, namu, namu, namu!"

Does he _ever_ stop saying that?

You pull out the closest weapon to you. The thin sword Xian…something left for you. With a moment's hesitation, you two begin fighting.

He was so slick, you barely even cut him. Every time you take a swing, he ducks and does unusual things to avoid being hit. It would have been hilarious if he wasn't pissing you off so much. After long, stressful minutes of this process, you pull out your axe. Since this freakshow didn't hit you, you still had full energy to smoke him with it.

You take a swing, hit, then continue this in a combination of cheap shots. You can tell he wasn't taking it seriously. You don't know what it is, but just lately, your temper has been rising so much, it was almost impossible to remain calm.

I'm totally winning, you realize. He had only hit you twice, and you had almost knocked him out.

Actually, you were just about to throw him off of the wooden floor into the water.

He drops to his knees.

"I surrender! I swear it, I give up!"

Raising an eyebrow, you study his motions. He was taking deep breaths, folding his hands together as if praying for something. You wonder what the hell he's doing, but you realize he's begging for the fight to end. Did this mean you won?

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen, I can take you to your Destined Battle. I will -"

"Destined Battle?"

He stared at you as if you were suppose to know. "You don't know what a Destined Battle is? Come on. It's like your last fight before battling Inferno. I can't believe no one told you. Do you have any idea who it will be?"

"How would I?"

"Normally it's someone you have a connection with."

You shrug. "I don't know anyone."

"Well," he returned your shoulder action. "Follow me, anyhow."

_**Looky here! You've made a friend along the way! Follow the circus freak to chapter 25.**_


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay, it's been forever since I've updated. However, I'm trying to get as much done tonight as I can. I'll need some encouragement, guys! Make sure you review and tell me if you're liking the chapters so far or not. Remember: the more you review, the more I will want to update.

It had been three days since fighting…what's her name? Xian…something. You're exhausted. Just for once, you'd like to take a break. But nooo, you just _have_ to be the only hero around here and save the freakin' world. Actually, you're not gonna lie. This is sweet. You just wanna rest.

It had been a pretty cool adventure. You can't wait to get back home and tell your friends about your many adventures. They'll be amazed, wondering what they'd have to do to become the latest Soul Calibur member. They'd die to become a hero.

They don't know you saved the world before. No one does. That's what so nice to become a member in the crew. Now your name will be mentioned everywhere, and now you could be like…a famous person!

Even though you're smiling at these thoughts, deep down you're frowning. You miss your friends. Oh well, you think. Only a few more fighters to go.

After hours of walking no where, you find yourself hearing the words:

"Namu, namu, namu!"

Startled, you turn around. And this guy was…who?

"I…" he bowed slightly. "…am Yoshimitsu."

Uh-oh, you think. Is this guy your new challenger? You hope not. He has qualities of a jester, well, sort of. He seems like he would be difficult to defeat. You wonder if you can take him.

Wait a minute, your mind pauses. Haven't I seen this guy before?

_**If you and Mr. Yoshimitsu have made buddies back in chapter four, go to chapter 24 for an exhilarating experience. However, if you have not encountered him…go to chapter 22, and pray for luck.**_


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey, buddy!" he greets.

You wave slowly. How does he even remember you? How many conversations have you had with him? Two? One? You shrug merely, walking over to him. Couldn't hurt anybody to take a break and talk to him, would it? Friends come in handy sometimes.

He seems nice, after all.

"I have to deliver you somewhere," he tells you.

You feel yourself raise an eyebrow. "Huh?"

He smiles. "You're ready for your Destined Battle! You can finally make your way to Inferno, or Soul Edge for that matter. Aren't you excited?"

"What are you talking about? Destined Battle?"

"You don't know what a Destined Battle is?"

You shake your head wordlessly.

"It's a battle that fate has drawn you to. Usually, it's against someone you have a general connection with. A friend, a family member, an enemy…"

"So, would that make _you_ my Destined Battle?"

He laughs. "No. We don't have that kind of connection."

You grow confused.

"I shall lead you the way," he volunteers, starting to walk. "Follow me."

_**As said, follow him to chapter 25.**_


	25. Chapter 25

"Where are we going?" you finally ask, after walking for two or three hours.

Yoshimitsu doesn't reply. He keeps leading the way ahead, so you nervously follow him. What was this "destined battle" shit he was talking about? A final battle? Who would it be with?

"Let's me play a game!" he suggests instead.

"A game?"

"It would help pass time."

"Okay…" you sigh, thinking of free-hand games. Your family and you played games in cars during road trips. There was called "Dishy", where every time you see a satellite dish, you had to shout "Dishy!" before anyone else could. There was another one where each person claimed a colour. You always chose red. And every time you saw a red car drive by, you got a point.

Judging by the way the outdoors appeared, you decide nether of those games would cut it.

In elementary school, there were many clapping games. You know, when you clap in a pattern and sing a song at the same time. Once you catch a glimpse of his metal gloves, you quickly figure that isn't such a good idea.

"Hey, I got it!" you cry. "We can play I-Spy."

"What's that?"

"It's simple. You pick, in you mind, something the other person has to guess. Say you choose the sky. Then you'd have to say, 'I spy with my little eyes, something that is blue.' Then I name everything I see that's blue until I guess the sky. Get it?"

"I spy," he says, "with my little eyes, something that is…green."

You sigh when you notice there's only thing that _is_ green.

"The grass?" you guess dully.

"Hey, you're good."

You roll your eyes. "I spy with my little eyes, something that is…" you smile at the sight of his clothing. "…purple."

Not too creative, but hey, it works.

"The sun?"

"The _sun_?" you repeat.

You gaze up at it curiously. The sun, as usual, is yellow.

"I said _purple_."

"Isn't the sun purple?"

You half-laugh, half-sigh. "No. It's yellow. I meant your clothes."

Yoshimitsu replies with a confused look.

"Your turn," you tell him, lightening the mood.

"I spy with my little eyes, something that is…orange."

Orange? you think, looking around. There isn't as orange thing in sight.

"I give up." you admit.

"The rocks!" you points at the grey rocks.

Your turn to give the confused glance. Maybe this guy can't see colours the same as you do. Maybe changing the subject would be best.

"Tell me about my Destined Battle."

"You have a choice," the joker-like figure tells you. "You can rather go to the fountain, or the mansion. Each arena holds a different person, both deserving the role of your Destined Battle. However, you choose which place would be more worthy or your timing?"

_**Here's one big decision in the story--the fountain or the mansion? For the fountain, head to chapter 26 and go all out. For the mansion, 27 is where I let you dance**_


	26. Chapter 26

"The fountain," you declare, watching Yoshimitsu turn left.

--------------

You step inside nervously. The joker-like character left you as soon as the battlefield was in your vision. It's empty. I wonder who can be in here, you wonder, whistling lightly. Who's waiting for me here?

"I'm going all out!"

You know that voice! It belongs to Cassandra Alexandra. What…what was _she_ doing here? Haven't you battled her before on occasions? Was _she_ your Destined Battle or just someone looking for a fight?

You turn around, startled, and stare at her.

"What are you doing?" you ask.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm your Destined Battle."

"No you're not," you simply reply. "You're my trainer. Come on, Cassandra, stop trying."

"I'm your trainer, so we have connections in the past."

Well. She got you there.

You can't really argue, since she kind of has a point. Instead, you smile. Was a Destined Battle _supposed_ to be this easy, or was she making it up? Either way, you'd fight her, just to get it over with. You pull out your sword.

"Before you came along," she snapped, "_I_ was supposed to fight to Soul Edge. _I_ was supposed to save the world. But you, new comer, had to join and take my place. I won't let you battle Inferno, no matter how long it takes, no matter if it takes my life, too."

This chick means _business_, you think, laughing.

Without more words, she clings her sword against yours. You fight back nervously, seeing how much strength she has.

It seems like every time you fight her, she gets better and better.

But you're not scared.

You smile viciously and aim your swing at her stomach. She blocks it with her shield. These actions continue for a few moments. You wonder why everything looks like it's going in slow motion.

Suddenly, you feel a cold, tingling slice go through your rib area. You look down, seeing Cassandra has managed to hit you good.

Although your health is low, you angrily continue. You can't seem to hit her, making you madder.

She laughs and starts a little trash talk at you. You suddenly smile, remembering a thing or two about Miss Cassandra Alexandra. She has a sister, doesn't she? You wait a moment, remembering:

Sophitia.

"Your sister is so much better-looking than you," you shoot at her.

She eyes you furiously. You begin to worry. She looks _crazy_ mad!

"What did you just say?"

"No wonder people always talk about how much better she is than you," you shrug. "She's stronger, better-looking, nicer…"

She angrily releases swings at you, missing horribly. Your ribs throb with pain, but you find a way to continue fighting. Moments later, you find a cheap combo. You continually cling your sword on her while she's damaged, laying on the floor.

She shouts a death cry, letting you know she's done.

You drop your sword wordlessly. You won your Destined Battle. You're going onto the very, very last fight. Inferno, right? The true holder of Soul Edge.

You're so excited, you go jump around.

You are suddenly caught off-guard when the walls begin to burst in flames. The floor grows lava pits, and before you know it, you are standing outside. It reminds you of hell. It stretches out forever. You pant with sweat, furiously beginning to feel nervous, looking at the fire everywhere. You wish you had a dictionary to find out what Inferno _really_ meant.

A flying figure flies towards you. It looks like a person who was on fire.

_So THAT'S Inferno?_

_**Hurry up! Flip to chapter 28 to have a little talk with this creature.**_


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I think this story is dragging on…what do you guys think? This whole fountain or mansion thing is the only good choice I asked you guys to make in a while. I need to make more The Ends. Anyways, that's just my opinion.

The mansion is big and empty. What is it with these people and playing hide-and-seek?

You wait patiently for a long time. You suddenly wish you chose the fountain rather than the mansion. You exhale a quivering sigh.

"Well then," a voice startles you, "let us dance…"

You turn around sharply. Raphael Sorel. He…

Suddenly, a feeling of betrayal overcomes you. Raphael was the one who offered you to join the crew. He was the one who put you on this damn adventure, for Christ's sake! You wonder why he wanted to fight. He seemed like such like a nice guy…

"Raphael?"

"I'm sorry," he bows slightly. "But I must see if you're up to the true challenge of facing the final beast. You know…"

You can't stand it. He seemed like one of the only people who was normal. With a furious feeling inside of you, your weapons drop onto the floor. How many did you have now? Three?

Raphael attempts to swing at you with his fancy sword, but you grab the first thing you _can_ grab and swing at him. Great, you think, disappointed. I just had to grab the goddamn axe. You wanted your sword.

Before you could get a chance to get it, the blond man slashes your face again and again in a cheap shot combo. God, you think, annoyed.

He doesn't even give you the chance to fight back. That makes you mad.

You duck and slip onto the floor. Luckily, that made Raphael slip and trip over you. Taking advantage of the position he's in, you throw our axe onto his back over and over. Now he knows what it feel like to be cheap-shotted at.

So there you are, sitting on the floor with Raphael laying across you, clinging your axe onto him when an idea occurs to you. You slip his sword into your hands and stab him with victory.

Knock out.

You…you won?

You won!

Leaping up with joy, you suddenly see the walls catch on fire. They burn down to a crisp while the floors turn into a floor of lava pits. Before you know it, you're in what seems like hell. Fire is everywhere.

You need to get out. It's too unbearably hot there.

As you turn around to escape, you realize your trapped in a ring of fire.

No.

You go a different direction, only to find a different solution.

Turning around once again, you find something -- maybe someone -- floating in the air. It looks like a person who's on fire or something.

A picture is being drawn in your mind…

This is Inferno!!!

_**Quick! Go to chapter 28!**_


	28. Chapter 28

All right…so maybe this dude can't talk, you think.

He stretches his arms out and shrieks. You cover your ears, annoyed. Couldn't this wait a day or two? Honestly, your tired enough from the battles. Are you not allowed to rest first?

Suddenly, Inferno bursts into flames and forms into…Talim?

I guess so, you figure. He displays the same weapon as her, the same movements as her, and walks the same as her. So this is what he does? He mocks other people?

This is easier than you thought.

Wait a minute…ya gotta choice. This is big business. One wrong decision, and you got to start all over again.

You wonder about your weapons. You've got the sword and shield, your axe, your Paddle of Doom, and your thin sword. What's it gonna be?

_**Okay, here's a biggie: Sword and shield, turn to chapter 29. Your axe, switch over to 30. Paddle of Doom, 31. Thin Sword, 32. Hurry up, this guy won't wait forever!**_


	29. Chapter 29

New weapons can't be trusted. Your sword and shield stuck with you since when you saved the world the first time. It's _got_ to work now! This is when you need a good ol' weapon most.

"Bring it on!" you challenge.

Now, you've never fought Talim. From what you know, she's a fifteen-year-old girl. Hmm…seems threatening, if you ask me.

Inferno blocks off your hits with his two weapons. The shape of them reminds you of a banana for some reason, which reminds you that you're as hungry as hell.

You keep clanging your sword against him, waiting. Maybe he can…

You hit him. It's clear his health went down a few notches.

He becomes angry and attempts to hit you with one of his blades. It amazes you how it works--it just slips off, kinda, and pounces at you.

Your shield blocks it, and you take a risk worth taking by swinging at him again. You nail Inferno.

The flame-covered creature shrieks again and flies up into the air. You wonder foolishly if he is defeated, then you discover he is simply changing into another fighter.

When he places himself onto the ground, you see his new weapon is a long rod. Seung Mina? You wonder.

No. Kilik.

He goes down while trying to hit you, and you swing at his head. It worked. He takes one side of the rod, hits you, then immediately slashes you with the other side. Cheap shot! You think miserably, getting up from the lava pit.

You're confused. You begin to ask yourself if the sword and shield are such a good idea.

Besides, your health is running lower than his.

With furiousness, you hit him once again. But you're not as confident as the other times you've nailed him; this one just made you relief you had one last good knocking. So, you hit him again, sweating something fierce.

To your surprise, he changes again.

You cross your arms across your chest, tap your foot, and wait impatiently. This is getting kind of annoying.

His new weapons are two swords--one big and the other small. He looks tougher than when he was mocking Kilik or Talim. Wait, he's being that pirate guy…what was his name…

Cervantes!

You get even more nervous. That guy seems hard to beat.

Instead of slashing your sword at him like you have been for the past hour or so, you hide behind your shield. Maybe if you make him tired enough, you can think about attacking.

Thankfully, the battlefield isn't on a platform. There's no way to get ringed out.

The heat is making you _crazy_! You just want to be killed and get this thing over with. Suddenly, out of insaneness, you start pounding him with your sword.

You takes a knock at you. You know if he takes one more you're a goner, but you don't care.

A thought randomly occurs to you: you've made it too far. You've gone through too much shit to suddenly give up now. Like, with Voldo, Ivy, Nightmare, Xianghua…you've made it too far. If you quit now, you'd prove all those people wrong.

…You're the shit!

You contiue slashing your sword against him with full confidence.

He shrieks once again. God…how many times is he gonna do that?

To your sweet, sweet joy, he flies up into the air. You realize he isn't changing, but screaming over the face of death. You defeated him.

You're officially done!!!!

_**Find out what's going on in chapter 33!**_


	30. Chapter 30

The axe, of course! It'll make you look tougher than ever, carrying that huge thing around and swinging it at this fire-covered guy. Of course this'll work!

He take it out and try one good one with him. It hits, luckily, and you back away nervously.

His weapon, two blades placed on his arms, kind of remind you of bananas. You suddenly smile at the thought, then realize you haven't eaten anything in a long time. You don't have much energy…you can't carry this thing…

You come to find that's really true, though, when you take a second swing. You miss terribly and set the axe down. You're to hungry and tired to--

Inferno wipes his two-blades at you. For a moment there, you're fascinated by the way it slips away from him and onto you.

Hurriedly, you get up and rush away. You may not be able to fight, but you can run.

It isn't a platform battle arena.

To your amazement, you actually nail him in the knees.

Suddenly, he flies up into the air, flames blasting from him. You catch the idea that he's turning into a different fighter, choosing a different strategy, a different weapon.

He comes down slowly with a thin sword, holding it with both hands. At first, you fear he's mocking Xianghua.

But he's not doing that dance-walk thing.

Hmm…he's that big-haired guy. The muscular one. What was him name? Mitsurugi?

He's pretty powerful. Almost too powerful.

As he takes many advantages of your weakness, he suddenly takes you down. You lay unconscious for several moments until you find strength to stand up.

Once you get to your feet, he knocks you back down.

Your eyes close slowly. I'm losing, you think, horrified. He's got me. He's…he's really got me.

Dropping your axe, cursing it quietly, you find it difficult to breath. However, Inferno just keeps going with his slashing and his fighting.

So much for Soul Edge. So much for putting up with this shit and trying too hard.

So much for thinking I'm some kind of hero…

You sadly pass away, slowly, cursing Inferno. You'll get him back. Damn him, he'll get his revenge. You swear upon your grave as he takes the final blow.

_On my fucking grave._

The End

_**Uh-oh! Maybe that wasn't such a good decision. Perhaps you should try again. Come on, head back to chapter 28 and pick your weapon wisely.**_


	31. Chapter 31

The Paddle of Doom? Hell, it cracks you up, so it might as well have a chance for victory.

Inferno makes his way slowly to you, not hesitating to show he can really use his weapon. His two blades slide off his arm and slices you. But gently. Talim's power doesn't have much on you.

You bang the Paddle of Doom onto his back. Maybe that oughta teach him a thing or two.

Suddenly, you realize your weapon is on fire. It's bursting with flames furiously.

Godamighty…

You flap it onto the ground, hoping it would take the flame out.

Unfortunately, you forget it's covered in lava pit.

"Jesus Christ!"

You stomp on it. Inferno slashes you again, making you weak. When was the last time you've eaten a good meal? A week? Two weeks? You grab your stomach and whine.

The fire on your weapon makes your clothes catch the flame. You're as good as dead anyway, so you don't worry too much.

When you pick up the Paddle of Doom, it's black and falling of, piece-by-piece. You miserably drop it.

Inferno give you the final blow.

You give him the final curse.

"Fuck you!" you mutter, meaning to shout it. You're far to weak to even try harder, so instead, you fall lightly onto the ground. I'm such a fool, you think with failure.

So much for Soul Edge, huh?

However, you promise yourself your spirit will not rest until Inferno gets his revenge. As long as he is alive, you will not find peace with death.

You promise yourself. And that promise is true.

The End

_**Hmm…the Paddle of Doom? Not too well chosen. Return to chapter 28, and maybe you should think before picking.**_


	32. Chapter 32

This sword…is hard to hold.

After a while of staying away from Inferno, figuring out how to use it. Moments later, you have your mind figure it out. Now, you can really kick his ass.

When you take a swing, his two blades that are placed on his arm block it off.

You stare down in horror as you realize the tip of the thin sword has been broken off. If it was that easy to bust the tip, how easy would it be to break it piece-by-piece? Oh God, oh God, oh God…you…are so dead…

While you gaze at your weapon with stupidity, Inferno has taken advantage of this and slashes his own weapon onto you.

You stumble forward slightly.

Turning around, you cling your sword onto him, not caring if this'll break it or not. It's worth a try, right?

He finds a way to continue slugging you. The blades slip off from his arm and clings towards you. It looks amazing, but you can't let yourself get too distracted.

You give him a good one which makes him go straight towards the air with flames blasting away from him.

Is…is this victory?

Unfortunately not. He's just preparing to mock another fighter.

His new weapon is very similar to his last one. He holds it the same way, and it looks like there's two, but they're not blades. You can't figure what they are.

Hmm…Taki!

He was mocking Taki!

Wow, you think as you discover Taki's weapons work much better than Talim's. This guy has got some _skills_…

You slash him your sword, only to be slashed by him. Your health is running low…

Wait--no it's not.

You're health is recovering itself! But how?

The thin sword's tip isn't broken off anymore. So…Xianghua's sword recovers your health for you? That…is freaking amazing.

Your confidence is gaining higher and higher.

You find the power to slash him again, making him shoot into the air once again.

The new weapon you are against is a thick sword. Looks like it was made in China. Then again, what _isn't_ made there?

He was mocking Yunsung.

Yunsung's blade has a wide effect on you, but your sword has an even bigger one. Within three hits, Inferno flies up into the air once again.

I wonder who he's gonna be next, you think.

Suddenly, you realize…he isn't changing. He's being defeated!

He shoots into flames, piece-by-piece dropping onto the ground.

_**Don't miss a minute of this! Come on, head over to chapter 33 to declare your victory!!!**_


	33. Chapter 33

His body drops to floor. You slay your sword into him to declare final victory. You can't believe, but it's over…you saved the world again!

The lava pits fade away slowly, as if sinking. The fire blows away wistfully.

You rub your eyes to see if you're just going crazy, and find yourself back into your Destined Battle battlefield.

Was…was what just happened real.

"What the hell?" you ask aloud and turn around.

The sword--Soul Edge--is pinned to the floor. The eye of the handle blinks at you. It…it was real…not just a myth…

_The Soul Calibur crew greets you with wide smiles. They can hardly believe you actually did it._

_Even Cassandra is proud of you. Except maybe not Xianghua…but some things never change, huh?_

_You went on and made great success. You saved the world over and over, and you even saved Siegfried from Nightmare. Wow, does he owe you big time!_

_Although you've made new friends here, you miss your old ones. However, Raphael tells you that you can visit your old town within two months. You're overly excited._

_You think Kilik has bigger crush on you, but you don't know whether to feel scared or happy._

"_Hey, great job!" Sophitia Alexandra tells you._

_You smile and thank her._

_Come to think of it, a lot of people have been really nice to you. You guess it's because you proved that you can really fight worth your life._

_All this hard work has made up. You feel victory and satisfaction for yourself._

_You look forward to the many adventures up ahead…_

The End

_**Congratulations! Head onto chapter 34 and read the author's note.**_


	34. Author's Note

A/N: I think it's breaking the rules to have a author's note taking up a complete chapter, but it's breaking the rules to have a choose your own adventure story at all, right?

Okay, we're almost done! What did you guys think? I worked pretty hard on this story. Please let me know, and you never know, I may even put out a sequel in 2008! It was just a thought, but hey, it could work.

Also, when suddenly discovers this story and kicks it off, I _will_ be making a website for you to read it. There will be a guestbook, so that could be like the review place. I'll make it if they ever find it, and I'll post the address on my profile. So, there's no need to worry there!

Also, I am considering putting on extra chapters. You know, like the date with Kilik and stuff. Some people were looking forward to that, and I think I put very little of it.

Thanks so much to my readers. I have so many hits on this story, whether it's because it's a good one or there's a few people who read it over and over. Those people who stuck with me through long, long updates, thanks so much! I'd bake you cookies if you lived near me.

So, until next time, keep playing! This won't be the last time you'll see a story by me. Oh, and if you have time, check out some of my other stories. Currently I'm working on A True Nightmare, containing the coupling Siegfried/Seong Mina.

Thanks so much!

-SamanthaMae

XoXo


End file.
